


A Night Out

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: So, what did Mulder and Scully do with the FBI credit card after the end of Hollywood AD? It's not what you think.





	A Night Out

“So Scully,” Mulder’s shoulder bumped into Scully’s as they walked off the movie set, their bodies unwilling to stay apart, “what do you want to do with the credit card?” He grinned at her, lavish ideas sparkling in his eyes. Forgotten was the movie and the lousy, insanely inadequate portrayal of the character loosely based on him.

“Hm,” she marveled, taking his hand into hers again and inspecting it; she loved his hands. She always had. Even back in the day when they were still young, still learning to trust each other, she let him touch her. The small of her back, always a favorite, her arm, her shoulder. Nowadays she preferred his hands lower, much lower, where they knew exactly how to touch her, too, drive her insane with need.

“Scully?” He squeezed her hand slightly and she shivered from his warmth, the strong touch around her fingers; all of him.

“I want to do this,” Mulder glanced at her; they were still at the Darryl Zanuck movie theater, just standing there outside while people, mostly tourists, went by. “I want us to walk through LA holding hands.”

“We don’t need a credit card for that.” Scully couldn’t help but chuckle when disappointment flickered over his face.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something later on.” She whispered and leaned up to kiss his mouth. But Mulder stopped her.

“In public?” Scully turned and looked around. She was still holding Mulder’s hand and no one, not one single person, cared. Right here, right now they were two regular people in love, walking through the city, taking in the sights. They were, for lack of a better word, normal. Scully giggled again. Who would have ever thought that Mulder and Scully could be normal.

“What’s so funny?” Mulder asked her while putting his hands on her waist to move her out of the way from a group of tourists coming closer.

“Kiss me.” Scully demanded.

“What?”

Instead of explaining it to him, Scully got on tiptoes, grabbed his face and kissed him. Her tongue teased his bottom lip, knowing what it did to him, and Mulder opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Before it got out of hand, Scully let go of his lips, albeit unwillingly, and grinned up at him. The tourists walked past them, one or two of them looked at them with a shy, knowing smile, but mostly they didn’t care. Just like Scully had thought.

“See?”

“What? Your smile? I see that, yeah.” Scully hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“No one cares, Mulder. No one knows us here. I can hold your hand like this,” she laced their fingers and stared at them for a moment; they never got to do this at home in Washington. They barely had time to be a couple in private. In public? There was just no way. Here, though, they could be anyone, do anything. At least for one night.

“See? We’re holding hands. In public.”

“And no one is sick.” Mulder added his eyes glued to their joined hands as well.

“Or dying.” Scully whispered.

“Or in need of comfort.”

“I thought you needed some cheering up after the movie.”

“Nah. All I need is right here.” This time, Mulder kissed her, but softly without any urgency.

“Hmm, that was nice.”

“I can do nice,” he ran a finger over the bridge of her nose as if a sudden need to touch her had come over him, “or I can do naughty. Your pick.”

“How about nice now, naughty later?”

“Sounds good,” Mulder squeezed her hand and they started strolling down the boulevard lazily. “So what about food? You know, we really should use that credit card.”

“You’re right.” Scully nodded in agreement and let her eyes wander.

“I know what you’re thinking.” He murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver and giggle.

“You sure?”

“Hmm, yeah. It’s a waste of this credit care but yes, I know exactly what you want to do right now.” He nuzzled her neck and Scully had to stop herself from dragging him into an alley and doing much more than simply kissing him.

“You think Assistant Director Skinner knows this about you? Hm?” Scully moaned when Mulder started raining kisses on her neck, her throat and finally her lips.

“Not here, Mulder,” Scully protested weakly, “We need to… eat. That’s what you said.”

“Hm, I know,” one last kiss on her mouth and he stood to glance at her, a boyish grin playing around his lips, “And if I had a say in this, we’d use this credit card to drink champagne, eat lobster and have one of these expensive chocolate dessert things. But I know you and I know that’s not what you want.”

“What do I want, Mulder?”

“You’ve been eyeing the KFC over there. You want one of these buckets with chicken everything and if I’m lucky you might even leave one piece for me.”

“I like you, Mulder,” Scully gave him a quick but thorough kiss, “I like you better than chicken so maybe you’ll even get two pieces. Now come on.” She tugged at his hand almost painfully and he followed her, shaking his head.

“You know Skinner will think we’re crazy. He gives us the FBI credit card and we’re using it for KFC.”

“Mulder, he already thinks we’re crazy.”

“You might have a point there. If my lady wants KFC, she gets KFC. Skinner would take you into a fancy restaurant, you know.”

“Which is why I’m with you, Mulder. Now feed me chicken.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt.


End file.
